yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Photography Club
The Photography Club is a club in Akademi High School. Appearance This room is located on the third floor in the northern wing. A placeholder club leader stands in the middle of the room in front of a shooting set and a camera. The shooting set also has a pink gradient set behind it, which appears to be that used in the student's portraits. Joining the Club JoinPhotographyClub.jpeg|Joining Photography Club. Photography_info.png|March 31st, 2016. Choosing "More Info" after choosing "Join". Fotofoto.png|Wearing the camera. February 1st, 2016. To join the club, the player will have to talk to the placeholder club leader and select the "Join" option on the interaction wheel. Afterwards, they can participate in club activities. After joining, Yandere-chan will wear a SAIKOU camera around her neck. Benefits While Yandere-chan is a member of this club, NPCs will not react to cameras being pointed at them, making it easier to take pictures of people with certain personas. The player can also zoom in and out with their phone, making it easier to snap pictures from farther away. In the future, joining the Photography Club may provide other photo-related benefits, such as not being seen as suspicious for carrying a camera, potentially making it easier to take blackmail pictures. The students in the Photography Club will let their guard down around Yandere-chan in this club, since they cannot fathom one of their own being a killer. Use Students will use this room after school. As it is unimplemented, no students will go inside yet. If the player participates in club activities, she will goof around with the other club members. If the School Atmosphere decreases, the club members will instead discuss how to catch criminals. ParticipatingInPhotographyClub.jpeg|About to participate in club activities. PhotographyActivityHigh7-8-16.png|Participating in activities when School Atmosphere is high. PhotographyActivityMedium7-8-16.png|Participating in activities when School Atmosphere is medium. July 8th, 2016. PhotographyActivityLow7-8-16.png|Participating in activities when School Atmosphere is low. Members *Placeholder club leader (Placeholder Leader) *Sota Yuki *Yandere-chan (Player Choice) Persona :Main Article: Sleuth Future Photography Club members will gain a persona called the sleuth. *If atmosphere is high, the members will goof around and be harmless. *If atmosphere is low, the members will start acting serious and discuss the corpses, blood stains, and missing students around the school. *If atmosphere is very low, the members will be dead serious. They will patrol the school in an attempt to find evidence of the culprit's identity, which makes them a threat to the player. If they catch Yandere-chan in the middle of a crime, they will take a photo and send it to the police, resulting in an automatic Game Over. PhotographyClubHigh.png PhotographyClubMedium.png PhotographyClubLow.png Photojoinfanart.jpeg|The player joining the photography club, shown in "Club Benefits in Yandere Simulator". PhotographyKnife!!!.jpeg|Yandere-chan holding a knife, still shown in the same video. Leaving and Disbanding Yandere-chan will be kicked out if a member sees her kill another student. In the future, she will also be kicked out if the player does not participate in club activities at least once a week. If the president dies, goes missing, or if there are less than five members in the club, the club will disband. Once the club closes, the door to the room will be locked, and previous members will have their schedules changed and no longer attend. The player can also request permission to leave, but once they leave, they can never join again. LeavePhotographyClub.png|Leaving the Photography Club. Trivia *The music for this room is clicking camera sounds. *This room was implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Build. More furniture was added in the July 8th, 2016 Build. *The future members of this club will be a group of amateur detectives hoping to become investigative journalists one day.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/694276826022055936 It will not be easy to kill them immediately.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/694278370725490688 *Koharu Hinata and Hayato Haruki used to belong in this club before the November 15th, 2015 Build. *The Photography Club's silhouettes from "Personalities and Photography" were intentionally made to resemble the Scooby Doo Gang.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/697316613528260608 *A poster of the Photography Club can be found by the Locker Room as of the March 31st, 2016 Build. Gallery PhotographyPoster.jpeg|A poster of the Photography Club. March 31st, 2016. InsidePhotographyClub.png|The Photography Club in the November 15th, 2015 Build. YandereSimulator_2016-07-14_20-56-54-610.jpg|Photography Club sign. July 12th, 2016. Category:Akademi High Category:Places Category:Photography (Club) Category:Clubs Category:Sleuth (Persona) Category:Game Mechanics Category:Third Floor Category:Perks